Room 1230
by busard
Summary: Set after CoE and MD. Jack is tired with his life and he made a decision. This will lead to a big surprise to him. Ianto/Jack one-shot. Unbetaed so there must be a lot of mistake, but I love this story a lot so come take a look.


Sorry for the wait, but my computer had broke AGAIN! Since I don't have enough money to buy a new one, I need to go to my parent's house to be able to post my fic. So, for some time, there would be long time between the posting of my stories. Sorry.

I warn you this story is even strange to me. But I like it and I want to share it with you. I hope you will like it still.

Room 1230  


A thousand years have passed since that fateful day when Ianto had died, and Jack had not forget him. Of course he had other lovers since, but none of them have succeed in finding their place in his heart. They were just good shag, nothing more. Just a way to make his eternity a little less hard, like Alonzo had once done. But with time, Jack had become bored with this life. Gwen, the last survivor of his Torchwood team was dead for a very long time, and Rex's immortality was just a one time thing.

Not that Jack would have liked to spend his time with Rex ! He had found pretty unfair that Rex had come back from the dead and not Ianto. So he was not sad when he had learn that the man had died a few week after his departure. It don't have convinced him to return to the Earth, and he had continued his traveling.

During all of this years, he had meet the Doctor a few time, but he had never opened the door of the Tardis again. The disgust on the Doctor's face was enough for Jack to understand he would not be offered a travel with the time lord. And now, it don't matter anymore to Jack. He was tired, so tired of his life. He wanted to find a way to stop it. And that's why he found himself in the only place he had swore to never return.

After his mother's death, the young Jack had worked his way to the time agency. He had worked very hard to become one of their agent, and he had succeed. And for the first time since Grey had disappeared he was truely happy. But it don't had long. The time agency had take two years worth of memories, and jack hadn't had acceped that it was "for the best". So he had left the agency and had swore to himself to never return.

But, there he was ! In the place where, in a few centuries, the time agency would stand. This place was special. It was the only place in the whole universe where the time is not fixed. Jack was not very interested in the explanations of why when he wass young, and he still don't care very much about it except for the fact that it can send him to the birth of the universe. He really hoped that his body couldn't survive the Big Bang.

Jack walked to the place where the time vortex stand. He was not feeling too good to walk in this desert place when he had known it full of people. He was so uneasy that he though he heard other people talking, a very well known other people. He could have swear thathe heard Toshiko talking with Owen about a way to stabilize the vortex and use it to make sure that the history would not be changed.

But it was not what made Jack run to the place where he though the voice were coming. It was the distinct shout of Owen asking the 'tea-boy' to give him his coffee. At these word Jack forget to think and ran to a massive door where the number 1230 was wrote. Jack had a strange feeling when he found himself in front of this door. It was a little like if he had come here before, a feeling of 'déjà-vu'. And it was with trembling hand that he opened the door.

What happened next was very unexpected for Jack. Owen turned his face to the captain and snigger.

" You had take your sweet time Jack." He said. " Tea-boy was missing you for this whole week."

" A week ?" Asked a stunned Jack. What are Owen talking about ? Ianto was dead for a thousand year, and so was Owen !

"Let him time to adjust !" Ordered Toshiko to Owen. " For him it must be a lot of more time than for us."

Jack had enough of it. How these things dare to take the face of his dead friends ! He popinted his gun to their face.

" Who are you ? Why are you looking like my friends ?" He asked in a cold voice. "What's going on here ?"

" We are the guardian of the time vortex" Said an other voice behind Jack. " We were judged from our life and our death. We are part of the time vortex like you are Jack."

" Ian... Ianto ?" Jack don't dared to turn around in fear that all of this was a dream. It was only when he found himself in the warm embrace of Ianto's arm that he believed it.

" It's me, cariad." said Ianto in Jack's ear. " It's us. We are alive and we will be as long as the vortex exist."

It was too much for Jack, and for the first and only time in his life he fainted.

XXXXXXX

When he woke up, he found himself in a room who scream Ianto to him. The bed was very big and with a sharp pain, Jack wondered if Ianto had shared it with other lovers like he had done.

" I'm sorry Ianto." He can't help himself to say it out loud.

" For what are you sorry ?" Asked Ianto's voice coming from the chair in front of the fireplace.

Jack closed his eyes. He don't wanted to see the disgust in Ianto's face when he told him the truth.

" I'm sorry for having let you die. I'm sorry for not telling how much I loved you before it was too late. I'm sorry for taking other lovers after your death. There is so much more that I'm sorry for."

Ianto left his seat and come to the bed. He take Jack's hand in his and kissed them gently.

" You have no reason to be sorry for that. You were not responsible for my death. And with our life in Torchwood it was not easy to be romantic, especially after Toshiko and Owen's death. And as for taking other lovers, I wouldn't have wanted to spend your life alone. I had just asked you to not forget me, that's all."

" I don't have forget you, I swear. You were not a blip in time. I had missed you so much. You have no idea !"

" I have missed you too. Even if for me it's just a week since the thames house. I had woke up here and Toshiko and Owen were there. At first I though I was in Heaven, but I was not. Owen had explained that we were choose to guard the vortex."

" I'm glad for it. I don't know how or why but there is no way that I leave your side ever. I love you Ianto."

"And I love you Jack."

After that the words were of no use for a very long time.

XXXXXXXX

" So, tell me who is here ?" Asked Jack.

" There is me, Toshiko, Owen and Myfanwy."

" Gwen isn't there ?"

Ianto made a face at Jack's question, and the captain wanted to hit himself for asking such a tactless question.

" She was ...unsuited for the job." Said Ianto in a cold voice.

" The bloody dinosaur is suited for the job, but not Gwen !"Exclaimed an incredulous Jack.

" It made you think, isn't it ?"

Jack winced at Ianto's tone. He had a lot to make himself forgiven. And from now Gwen Cooper would be a taboo subject, he swore to himself.

" I have never loved her like I love you. You are my everything, Ianto. She was just one of all. I'm sorry for being so stupid."

Ianto sighed.

" It's a little to soon for me. You have hurt me a lot with her, and I need time to forgive you completly. Please, Jack, understand it."

" I understand Ianto. Take all the time you need. I will wait for you till the end of time."

Ianto smiled his thousand watt smile, and jack felt relieved. They have a lot to overcome, but as long as Ianto loved him, Jack knows that their relationship can work.

XXXXXXX

" You can't leave this place Jack." Explained Toshiko. " If you leave then you couldn't found us again. You were very lucky to find us. We couldn't go too far from the vortex or else we would be dead for good."

" I don't want to leave. I will never leave Ianto's side again. But I'm not a guardian like you. What can I do to help you ?"

" There is a way to help us. We will send away an avatar of you that you can manipulate. This avatar would give us news of the universe, if you are willing to."

" Of course I am. Where is it ?" Said a joyful Jack.

" Just here." Said Owen. " We call it the face of Boe."

" It's a head ! It's a fucking Head !"

Ianto laughed quietly at his lover reaction. He had known how Jack would react, but the true thing was better than he can have imagined.

" It's the product of the best medical ingineering. It looked perfectly alive and will sleep when you don't controle it. Are you listening, Jack ?!"

" A bloody head !"

Toshiko couldn't help herself anymore and burst out of laughing, soon to be following by Ianto and even Owen smiled at the look of desolation on the captain face. Life would not be boring, but they were Torchwood and boring was never part of the deal.

Epilogue

The young man opened the door. It had take him two years for finding this place. The most secret room in the whole time agency. The people acted like if this room don't even exist, but the young man knows better. John Hart would be astonished when he would told him that.

The young man opened the door and found himself face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever see. Black hairs and blue eyes, such a fine man. And the suit, he loved very much the suit !

" Can I help you ? " Asked the man with vowel that made the young man swoon.

" Help me with my body." Said the young man.

The man in the suit looked startled. " Jack !" He exclaimed. " We have a problem !"

" What is it Ianto ?" Asked an other voice. " I see. We really have a problem because I don't remember it even happening."

" You look like me ! An older me ! Who are you ?" Exclaimed the young man.

" I'm you. A future you. What I don't understand is how you have found us."

" It had take me two year, but I have succed. " Said the young man with pride. " I wanted to found the legendary guardians of the time vortex."

" You must forget it. You must erase the last two years from your memories ! We have a pill who will erase all of your memories from us." Said Jack with a sad voice. He now knows why he had lost two years worth of memories. It was because of this. He had made this choice.

" Why should I forget it ! " Exclaimed the young man with fury. " What is so important that I need to forget two bloody years of my life ?"

" If you don't do it then the time line would change and believe me you don't want it to change."

The young man can see the truth in his older self face. But he don't wanted to forget the last two years. It's only when he see the suited man, Ianto, taking tenderly the hand of his older self that he though that maybe it would be worthwhile.

" Are you two together ? Is my forgetting of these event lead to you two being a couple ?"

"Yes. We are together. And you forgetting these two years will lead to my meeting with Ianto and our marriage."

" Are you happy ? Don't you ever regret to have lost two years ?"

" I was not happy when I had found out that I was missing two year, but I am now. Ianto made me very happy and I would not change my life for anything. But this is not my choice to made but yours."

" Can you promise me that I will meet Ianto in my future ? If I take the pill can you promise me that I would find such a love ?"

" You will. " Said Ianto. " Jack and me were mean to be together. You taking the pill will be the first step in the right path."

" Then give it to me. I wiill take it. And I can't wait to meet you. " The young man sid with giving a leer in Ianto's direction.

Ianto explained to the young man that he needed to take the pill in his room because it would made him sleepy. And before he can react the young man came to him and kissed him in the mouth.

" Just a reason to make me do it. " He said before leaving the room with the pill in his hand.

" Do you believe that he will take it ?" Asked Ianto.

" He will. I have already done that. I just regret of not remembering this kiss."

" Then I have to give you one to remember."

" I love you Ianto."

" And I love you Jack."

The kiss that followed was worth all the memories lost.

END

I don't know where this come from. But I'm a little strange. My friends and I were looking at the Doctor Who episode "goodbye Rose" last week. They all were like "poor Rose. It's so sad", and I was saying "Poor Yvonne.". My friend looked at me like if I was an alien, but I found it very sad this cyberman who was saying " I have done my duty to my queen." and crying. On a better note this story would be the only one where I acknowledge Coe and MD and only because it fit the plot. I hope you have liked. I will try to post my next part of my Alien ianto arc tomorrow. Please forgive me for my mistake because it's two in the morning and I have worked all the day.


End file.
